


羊铁片段

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top yangyangbottom xiaojunabo设定 现实向 很烂不要当真瓶颈写不下去就当作片段来看吧
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	羊铁片段

abo设定  
现实向 很烂全是瞎扯

刘扬扬知道肖俊永远不会生他的气，没有为什么，他就是知道，他在肖俊面前有这样的自信和底气，知道不管发生什么事最后总能和好。

从他们第一次相遇的那天起，肖俊来公司，刘扬扬请他吃饭，饭桌上刘扬扬看了看他低头吃东西的样子，长长的睫毛安静地向下垂着，显得低眉顺眼的。从那时起刘扬扬就知道肖俊是个很好说话的人。

很好说话当中也有一点点自己的固执和倔强，这很正常，他们做练习生的如果过于乖顺到最后也出不了道，在竞争当中，每个人都有点拼劲。出道前肖俊分化成了omega，很少见的男性omega，他们那时候还没有正式的经纪人，有两次发情期赶上了考核期，喷剂和口服效果没那么强的时候，钱锟和黄冠亨两个beta轮流带着他去医生那里打针。最后一次时间冲突，钱锟嘱咐没分化的刘扬扬陪他去。

练习生没有配车，他们自己打车去的，一路上肖俊头靠着窗户闭着眼休息，整个人戴着口罩把脸埋在厚厚的围巾底下，只露出一双眉眼，又是那两扇睫毛，刘扬扬歪着头偷偷看他，直到他睁开眼睛，刘扬扬转过头装作看窗外。好一会儿肖俊问：还要多久。声音听起来闷闷的，刘扬扬看了看窗外，回答他快了。肖俊嗯了一声，刘扬扬问你还好吗？

肖俊笑了一下说不太好。说完补充了一句，觉得脑袋很沉。车不太稳，肖俊靠着车窗的头撞在玻璃上，发出一声闷响，他甚至没有什么机会反应疼痛。刘扬扬想把手放在玻璃上给他挡着，又觉得很奇怪，把自己的背包递了过去说你枕着吧。肖俊摇了摇头，说谢谢，不用了。

就这么僵持了一会儿车到目的地，肖俊走进诊疗室，一层一层地摘下围巾，一股焦糖味弥漫开来，那是肖俊信息素的味道，喷剂和口服抑制剂也遮掩不住了，刘扬扬这种未分化嗅觉不太灵敏的都能闻得到。

刘扬扬在外面等着，肖俊在里面打了一针，再出来味道明显淡了很多，他们再一起乘车回宿舍。肖俊问你现在多大了。

刘扬扬说刚十八。

还没分化吗？

我可能比别人要晚一点。

真羡慕。肖俊笑笑说，没分化的时候就是最好的时候了。

分化后不好吗？

不知道，反正omega不怎么舒坦，你看我就知道了。肖俊问你觉得自己会分化成什么，想过吗？

刘扬扬说不知道，但我觉得我都行。他想了想，父亲是优秀的男性alpha，母亲是优秀的女性omega，家里的血统完美符合alpha孕育的黄金组合，他早就笃定了自己一定会分化成alpha。所以对于这样的结果来说，他都行。肖俊没说话，点了点头之后闭上眼睛继续休息，然后回宿舍等到考核时间再赶回公司。

虽说平权法案已经通过很久，但omega在日常生活中依然存在诸多不便，潜在的性别歧视一直都在。那些被广为流传是omega的爱豆们实际上多半不是真正的omega，靠着卖一卖omega人设来吸引人们目光的大有人在，真正的omega则少之又少，埋头拼命忍耐挣扎。

肖俊知道自己稍微被抓到一点把柄就会丢掉出道的机会，练习生公开后不能出道的也大有人在，更何况他是空降生，刘扬扬就这样看着拼命赶上进度。终于在元旦那天，为了庆祝练习生毕业，三个人去吃甜品，一旁的工作人员拍下几张拍立得发了社交网站。刘扬扬看了看黄冠亨的，又看了看肖俊的，是毕业也是出道，是结束也是开始。

因为出道活动搬进了新的宿舍，住进来的那天晚上刘扬扬分化了。

没能像李永钦和黄旭熙一样成为alpha，居然分化成了beta。分化成beta这种占据着全世界绝大多数的存在本身并不意外，但刘扬扬分化成了beta这件事本身很令人意外。他等了很久的分化期，没有发烧也没有咳嗽，更没有发抖，就这样平平淡淡的发生了。他诧异地摸了摸后颈没有长出腺体，没有信息素，没有气味。他躲进浴室里解开裤子低头看着裤裆，里面也没有太大变化，跟之前一样，没能像alpha一样有任何拥有成结能力的迹象。

这让他多少有些懊恼，低着头给父母打电话。黄冠亨急着上厕所在外面敲门，他打开门躲在阳台上等待父母的接听。

分化期所有注意事项，父亲和他再三核对，刘扬扬一一否认说没有，什么都没有，算了不早了你们睡吧。他皱着眉头把电话挂掉，缩在阳台心里一团乱糟糟的。肖俊打开门，本来想问鼠标在哪里，自己那个坏了，想借刘扬扬的一用，却发现他蜷着身体抱着双膝坐在地上。

怎么在这儿坐着，不冷吗？肖俊蹲下来跟他视线相齐，他一抬头就能正对上肖俊的目光。

肖俊看到他脸色不太对，把手贴在他的脸上：因为分化期身体不舒服吗？

刘扬扬说没有，只是坐一会儿。

今天鉴定结果出来怎么样？肖俊试着闻了闻，发现空气中没有闻到其他味道。

是beta。

肖俊收回手，和他一样抱着膝盖，下巴放在手臂上问：所以你是因为自己分化成beta觉得郁闷吗？

刘扬扬没说话，肖俊知道自己猜对了，便在他身边挨着一起坐下，肩膀轻轻撞了一下：哎，beta真的挺好的，你不知道我多羡慕beta，平时看着锟哥winwin还有hendery他们没有那些束缚，想干嘛干嘛，自由自在的，我就觉得……反正就是很羡慕。

扬扬，为什么要拒绝自由呢？肖俊转头看着他，那双亮晶晶的眼睛眨啊眨的，刘扬扬盯着看了一会儿，然后低下头枕了一下肖俊的肩膀，发出两声小动物一样的哼咛。

肖俊站起来拍了拍刘扬扬肩膀：走吧一起回房间打游戏，这儿冷死了，别郁闷了。

刘扬扬伸出手说你拉我起来。

怎么还撒上娇了？

不是，我腿麻了。

晚上睡觉的时候，刘扬扬想了很多，想到最后不知不觉就睡着了。

之后就是出道，跟成员们一起站在聚光灯下，肖俊有点紧张在台下搓手，刘扬扬在旁边做好准备之后偷偷看着他。再往后刘扬扬不记得了，反正一切就这样自然而然发生了。

四处活动当中，几个人关系越来越熟，生活久了什么都知道。赶行程起了个早，刘扬扬打着哈欠往里走，不小心撞到李永钦，从他身上掉下一根卫生棉条，刘扬扬整个人呆在原地，原来你真的是Louis的auntie啊。李永钦笑着说看你傻的。

肖俊说ten是女alpha你不知道吗？

刘扬扬摇了摇头说不知道，我知道他是alpha但是不知道他是女alpha。他说完掏出手机搜索女alpha一年会来一次月经，然后搜索到男omega三个月一次。在车上他凑过去在肖俊的耳边偷偷问：我看到来那个的时候会痛，那你会痛经吗？

肖俊脸红着说不会，你问这个干嘛。

刘扬扬关掉手机说关心你嘛，如果不舒服的话跟我讲我帮你。

你帮我什么，痛的话又不能帮我受着。肖俊觉得他信誓旦旦的样子很好笑。

刘扬扬说：哎呀，就是帮你嘛，倒水还是买药随便什么的，总能帮到你。

那我谢谢你。

不客气~

刘扬扬讲话很像古早台剧里面人讲话的语气，肖俊回想起很多年前的流星花园，就算是生气也在撒娇，刘扬扬讲什么都很像在跟他撒娇，偶尔会给他一种错觉，对方是不是喜欢自己。但是肖俊又觉得他对谁都那个样子，笑眯眯的，咧开嘴露出一排白牙，整个人好元气。

因为是第一天请自己吃饭的人，所以肖俊对刘扬扬有一点点依赖的感觉，但他没想象到自己做爱也是跟刘扬扬。这太奇怪了，他们原本从一开始就像是约定好了，一定会是最好的朋友来着，跟最好的朋友做爱这件事确实太奇怪了。

发情期撞上海外行程，半夜所有人都睡了，药店都已经关了门，肖俊翻身从床上爬起来，打了两个冷战，刘扬扬被惊醒了，帮他从包里翻出来抑制剂喷满了酒店房间。照理说应该好了，隔壁有一对爱侣交媾，信息素的气味悄悄地飘进他们这间房间里，刘扬扬此时此刻把门窗关严已经来不及了，日期就算准时，信息素的影响总是防不胜防。

要叫经纪人吗？

其他人的房间在酒店另一层，临时通知怎么赶来。肖俊无力地倒在床上整个人烫得像是要融化，刘扬扬记得他还有个安瓶，一次性注射器拿出来做好准备，可是刘扬扬不会皮下注射，看了下说明书，只能硬着头皮上。

他脱下肖俊的裤子，手抖着连内裤也一起脱下，嘴上念叨着：抱歉肖俊抱歉抱歉抱歉……一手拿着装好了抑制剂的无针管注射器，另一只手分开肖俊的双腿。肖俊整个人也被击垮，他只觉得下体一凉，有什么东西进入生殖腔内，随即输进的液体跟自身分泌的爱液混在一起乱作一团，越流越多反倒全部流出来了。

生理上的痛苦杀死了那个心理上守着理性的肖俊，只能听到他流着眼泪说：我好难受……

说完抬起双手向上抓着，可是怎么抓都是一团空气，这让他又气又恼，眼泪顺着太阳穴流下来打湿了枕头两侧。模模糊糊当中，一个吻落了下来，与他滚烫的身体截然相反的是，那个吻的触感轻柔凉爽，轻轻地落在额头。然后落在眼角，涌出的眼泪被吻掉了。

肖俊的手臂终于拥抱到一个人，他勾着对方的脖子，迷迷糊糊睁开眼抬起头跟对方接吻。睫毛被眼泪湿润了，一簇一簇的粘在一起。阴茎也被人握住了，揉捏着爱抚。肖俊抬起腰胯，用阴茎不安分地去蹭着身上的人，刘扬扬倒吸一口凉气，他嘴里含着两粒口服抑制药丸，肖俊的唇舌又缠了上来，舔舐着吮吸着。药丸被吻喂进他的口腔，却又被吐了出来，刘扬扬没办法用舌头顶了回去，让他乖乖咽下去。

肖俊抓着刘扬扬的手往自己双腿之间放，引导着他把手指伸进自己的生殖腔，好缓解那些欲望，腺体分泌出来的气味各位浓烈，甜腻得像是要把刘扬扬淹没了。刘扬扬把手指伸了进去，湿润柔软的内壁随着紧张而一下一下地收缩，肖俊发出呻吟，说想要。

刘扬扬看着他怔了一下，张口问：所以此时此刻不管是谁，只要能够给你，你都不介意是吗。

肖俊没有理会，或者说其实他根本意识不到那些，像是嗷嗷待哺的婴儿需要有人来喂食，发情的omega除了等待有人来标记之外，他们什么也做不了。他只是一个劲地哭泣，一个劲地索求。

刘扬扬看着他的眼泪，脱下自己身上的衣料，把他的身体翻过来进入其中。刘扬扬从后面咬着他肩颈那里的腺体，下身慢慢地抽插，一点一点的加快速度。原来是这种感觉，柔软的甜蜜的融化了似的omega，在他身体里刘扬扬觉得自己的身体也跟着变轻了。肖俊哭了一会儿没有再流眼泪，只是低声呜咽着。刘扬扬扶着他的肩膀肏干，这并没有缓解两个人之间诡异的情绪。直到刘扬扬结束射精，肖俊的意识逐渐清晰，发现自己躺在刘扬扬的床上，缓了缓起身打开夜灯去洗澡，看着地上用过的套子，肖俊不敢去回头看他。

镜子里反射出腺体被临时标记的痕迹，通红的牙印留在上面，刘扬扬甚至没有使劲怕弄伤了他。抑制剂的液体和爱液混合成的黏液顺着大腿向下流，他把一团混乱冲洗干净，重新回到自己的床上。刘扬扬却在浴室里呆了很久，肖俊睡不着，敲了敲门却听到刘扬扬轻轻抽泣的声音，他淋着水蹲在地上流眼泪。

虽然标记的人不吃亏，被标记的人才是吃亏的那个，但肖俊在门外说对不起。

刘扬扬忙站起来擦掉眼泪说你干嘛对不起。

肖俊说不知道，反正对不起扬扬，把你吓坏了吧。

Beta也有自己的情感和欲望，他们情欲是独立的，并不依附于其他任何生理吸引，肖俊觉得这是一场意外，把无辜的刘扬扬就这么牵扯进来。

刘扬扬说我也对不起，未经允许就标记你了。

这是意外，况且你也没办法永久标记。

刘扬扬没出声，换好衣服之后走了出来，眼睛红红的。

床被弄脏了，肖俊说睡我那张吧，刘扬扬躺了下来，面对着墙，背对着肖俊侧卧着睡。

说实话肖俊不知道刘扬扬为什么哭，他把原因归结在自己身上，因为自己是omega，特殊情况发生，迫使刘扬扬的第一次不得不跟自己做爱。朋友、同事、队友，这样的身份被性爱打破了平衡，肖俊自己也没有办法。

他翻过身背对着刘扬扬闭上了眼睛，突然想起情迷时落在自己额上的那个吻。抱一下我，抱一下我吧。半睡半醒当中，他隐隐约约回忆起自己好像说出了这样的话。

刘扬扬转过身，从后面把手臂搭了过来，将肖俊整个人拥在怀里。他小声说：给我抱一下，就抱一下吧。

性爱在意识不到的时候会让人与人产生细微的变化，肖俊跟刘扬扬变得更亲密了点。紧张时抓住的双手，打闹当中抱在一起的身体。肖俊和刘扬扬本来就挺亲密的，做室友也有一段时间，这谁都知道，但是有哪里变得更亲密了，这谁都不知道，包括当事人在内。

那天晚上的事被当作没发生，至于刘扬扬为什么要流眼泪，肖俊至今也没想明白。他不是爱哭的人，那晚却哭得莫名其妙。也就是那晚之后，刘扬扬变得有点黏人。他在练习室晚了点的，刘扬扬就会给他打电话，他坐在床上没看手机，刘扬扬也会给他打电话。

喂，干嘛啦你。

没干嘛，就是看你半天没理我。

别打了，再打我拉黑了。肖俊说着气话脸上不自觉带着笑，刘扬扬跑去他床上坐在他身边，躺在他的大腿上，拿着手机继续给肖俊打电话。肖俊真的拉黑了，打过去的电话就像是被沉进了湖底，刘扬扬看了看屏幕，然后关掉手机扔在床上抱住他的腰，脸埋在他的腹部，嗅着他的味道。

肖俊问你又在干嘛。伸手揉了揉他的头发。

刘扬扬把他的手拉过来放在自己的胃部，说里面有蝴蝶在乱飞。

说什么东西，你是不是童话故事看多了。

刘扬扬的脸蹭了蹭他的腹部，问你这里也有吗？

肖俊在心里想，这里只有子宫和卵巢。他陷入了沉默没说话，两个人就这样呆了好一会儿。很奇怪好像很多人在场的时候，他们两个会有说不完的话，但独处的时候总是安静的时候居多。

肖俊，我有时候在想，如果你不是omega的话会是什么样。

还能是什么样，就那样呗。但什么样都会比现在这样好，不会被身体条件制约。

那你还会像上次一样跟我做吗？

……

不会吧应该，人只会跟自己喜欢的人做爱。

所以……如果喜欢的话……可能也会……肖俊的声音小得像是蚊子哼哼，却一个字一个字地砸在刘扬扬的心脏上面。

那你会喜欢我吗？

那你呢？肖俊反问道。  
那你呢扬扬，你不会被信息素困扰，不会被发情期牵绊，你有你的随性和自由，你的心可以留在全世界的各个角落，那你呢。这些他没有说出来。 

我已经在喜欢你了。

此时此刻，肖俊好像明白了那晚刘扬扬落泪的原因，他说：如果这样的话，我很开心我的第一次是被你标记。肖俊摸了摸腺体那里，被他落下痕迹然后很快散去的地方，然后低下头捧着他的脸跟他又接了一次吻。

恋爱是后来每次发情期到来，甚至没到来时，躲在暗处做爱，在有限的时间里匆匆完成临时标记；是情人节时送出去的巧克力，还要在很多很多人面前公开宣告；是合影时因为建筑物的灯亮了灭了这点小事也会一起笑得前仰后合。

omega本身就有点黏人，刘扬扬却是极其少见的会黏人的beta。代言活动时，主持人问到他时，刘扬扬拿着话筒说喜欢肖俊那杯，甜甜的就像他一样。

2020年意外的到来让谁也没预料到后续发展会如此迅猛，疫情像是泛滥的洪水，人与人变成了被困的孤岛。

Tbt回归后，后台刘扬扬想要去拉肖俊的手，经纪人刚准备张嘴，钱锟忙拉过来打圆场说注意concept。刘扬扬这才注意到四下的工作人员，以及大大小小数十个镜头，重新板起脸。肖俊在一旁偷偷看他漂染的银紫色头发，刘海被吹风机吹起露出额头，整个人看起来像是古早漫画里的角色，肖俊觉得有点好笑。刘扬扬还是那副冷着的脸，问你笑什么。

笑你的全包眼线。

我觉得还挺酷的。刘扬扬说着看着他笑了一下，笑完又觉得不大合适收起脸来。笑起来的刘扬扬看起来像小孩，天真活泼可爱，不笑的他则看起来叛逆凶狠，很合这次回归的概念。肖俊不大习惯，在一旁转头看他被造型师叫过去补妆，眼神不知不觉也显得怯生生的。黄冠亨问他看到什么了，怎么一脸害怕。李永钦问是日期快到了吗？肖俊摇摇头，说好久没上舞台了，有点紧张。

董思成和黄旭熙听到后走过来，拍拍他的肩膀，凑到他耳边说没关系，加油。刘扬扬不远处看了这边一眼，只听造型师说你别紧张，放松一点。

一时间不知道是谁在紧张，也不知道是谁在为谁紧张。

直播中黄冠亨使坏地推了一把，肖俊整个人倒在刘扬扬的怀里，结束之后黄冠亨挤挤眼睛不说话。下班路上，肖俊自顾自地坐在车的后排，刘扬扬坐在旁边，两个人各自看着各自旁边的窗外。回去的路上天黑了，车里没开灯，肖俊察觉到刘扬扬的手靠了过来，玩闹似的勾了一勾他的手，肖俊收回手，刘扬扬又探了过来，你来我回几次，肖俊偷笑着抓住他的手，然后被刘扬扬十指相扣地握紧。

坐在前面的钱锟说：车里感觉很闷，哎，你们觉不觉得。

董思成回他说有点，空调再调低一些吧。

肖俊靠在椅背上，刘扬扬凑了过来，两个人手心都出了些汗，黏黏腻腻地粘在一起。刘扬扬把脸埋在肖俊的颈窝，肖俊可以听得到他的呼吸声，可以感受得到他呼出的热气接触到皮肤的感觉，以及他的温度和他的气味。没有信息素的小beta也有自己的气味，混合着好闻的香水，说不清哪里反正只是闻到就会让人觉得安心。

综艺录制时期久违地出门透气，阳光一片灿烂，天气燥热难耐，除了拍摄人员同时安排了几位医护人员随行。黄旭熙和李永钦看着那两大箱抑制剂，心说只有两天而已不至于吧。董思成眼神示意还有肖俊，李永钦摸了摸肖俊的头发满脸写着怜爱，钱锟把他拉过来嘱咐：你当心一点，别把脖子凑得那么近有信息素啊。

两天之内这么多安排确实挺赶的，累了一天刘扬扬挑房间也没什么心思，输了之后对肖俊说想睡床，肖俊毫不犹豫地答应说好。所有人按照安排入睡，刘扬扬意识到还有镜头，两个人只好在被子底下偷偷牵手。

世界上再也没有这样的人，心碎的时候就可以直接爱他和拥有他的爱，想拥抱就可以拥抱，想接吻就可以接吻，想睡在床上就可以和他睡在一起。无限的包容化作无限的温柔，肖俊的爱就像是母胎里的羊水，刘扬扬只需要蜷缩在那里，安稳的温暖的柔软的，与世隔绝。

Alpha们那些骄傲的信息素曾让刚分化的刘扬扬很羡慕，那是与生俱来的优越。他意识到自己永远也无法对肖俊进行永久标记。肖俊就像是一团轻飘飘的雾气，随时有可能从他身边飘走，被那些天一样的优等种族拴在身边，有一天会怀孕会生出孩子会组建家庭，想到这里刘扬扬在黑暗中抓紧了他。

他没有办法把肖俊永远留在身边，也没有办法确认他能够永远留在自己身边。如果拥抱和眼泪可以挽留，刘扬扬愿意变成天边的空气，永远和雾在一起。他将头钻进被窝里，轻轻枕在肖俊的肚子上方呼吸着他的气味，在心里向神祈祷：拜托了，拜托了，就让他更爱我一点吧，留在我身边再久一点就好了。

【瓶颈写不下去了 就当是片段来看吧】  
6k+字


End file.
